Black Widow
by Mythril Moth
Summary: While recovering from an infected spider bite, Marinette is unable to wear the Miraculous. Visible to Hawk Moth for the first time since his reign of terror began, Marinette becomes his latest Akumatization victim. Chat Noir is forced to deal with three supervillains at once without the support of Ladybug. (A story with multiple endings.)
1. Part One

**Author's Notes:**

Originally, this story was planned to have multiple endings. Ultimately, I decided that concept was better left on the shelf, especially since most of the endings I came up with were...really grim and I didn't want to write them.

So instead, have a straightforward Akumatized-Marinette story. I hope you enjoy this little tale.

Quick note: I'm aware that the Kwami only disappears back into the Miraculous if the chosen bearer _rejects_ the Miraculous. For the purposes of this story, though, I'm playing a little fast and loose with that.

* * *

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: "BLACK WIDOW"**

 _by Mythril Moth_

* * *

 **PART ONE**

* * *

The doctor studied the crusty, pus-filled mess that was Marinette's left earlobe and clicked his tongue softly. "Well, you're lucky it wasn't venomous," he said. "Even so..." He hummed thoughtfully. "I'm afraid it _is_ pretty badly infected."

Marinette cringed. "How...how bad?"

"I'm going to need to drain and bandage it," the doctor said. "You'll need to take antibiotics for a while and keep it clean with alcohol, put ointment on it, keep it dry and bandaged." He frowned. "I'm sorry, but you won't be able to wear earrings until that heals."

"I...I won't?" Marinette asked, her face pale as icy dread seized her heart.

"I wouldn't recommend it," the doctor said. "What's more important to you, going without earrings for a few weeks, or going without an ear for the rest of your life?"

Marinette recoiled. "Uhh..."

Sabine pinched the bridge of her nose. "Doctor, is it really necessary to scare her?" She smiled. "I'll make sure she keeps her earrings out while her ear is healing."

"But—" Marinette began.

"Marinette, you're going to have to follow the doctor's orders," Sabine said sharply.

Marinette bowed her head. "You're right," she said. She fidgeted. "Umm...I need to pee real quick, can...can I do that before we..." She winced. "Do that draining thing?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course. In fact, I highly recommend it," he added with a kindly wink. Marinette made a vaguely disgusted face and fought back a giggle.

"Be sure to take your earrings out while you're in there!" Sabine called as Marinette hopped off the table and raced for the door to the examination room.

"I will!"

Once out of sight of her mother and the doctor, Marinette slinked into the water closet and closed the door, leaning against the counter. "What am I gonna _do_ , Tikki?" she moaned.

Tikki floated out of Marinette's purse and gave her a sympathetic pat on the cheek. "It'll be okay, Marinette," she said. "Every Ladybug has to take the Miraculous off _sometimes!_ "

"But...! What do I do if...!"

Tikki rolled her eyes. "You can always just put them back in real quick to transform if there's an Akuma attack," she said patiently.

"Oh yeah," Marinette said, as though the thought had never occurred to her. She frowned. "But...what about _you_ , Tikki? The last time I took off the earrings, you disappeared!"

Tikki shrugged and smiled sadly. "It's true, you'll have to get by without me for a little while," she said. "But you're _Ladybug!_ And more importantly, you're Marinette. You'll be fine!"

"I know," Marinette said. "I was just..." She sighed. "I don't wanna do that to you."

"Eh." Tikki shook her head. "It's just for a few weeks. You have to take care of your health, after all. And that _is_ a pretty nasty-looking bite."

Marinette groaned. "Stupid spider," she muttered. "I bet I'm the only Ladybug who ever got bitten on the ear _by_ a bug!"

Tikki giggled. "Not even close," she said. "Though I've never seen it get that infected before. That _is_ just bad luck." She sobered up. "Still, it could be worse. One of my Ladybugs? Got her ear cut off in battle."

Marinette blanched. "Seriously?!"

"Yep!" Tikki shuddered. "She had to wear both earrings in one ear for the rest of her time with me. You're lucky you only have to deal with supervillains and not invading hordes."

"Yikes." Marinette sighed. "Well...I guess this is goodbye for a while," she said dejectedly as she reached up to her earlobes.

Tikki gave her a sad, fond smile. "It'll be okay, Marinette," she said.

Then Marinette removed the earrings, and Tikki vanished. Feeling tears stinging her eyes, Marinette folded her hand around the ladybug-spotted earrings, wrapped them in a brown paper towel, and gently tucked them into her purse.

* * *

Alya winced as she examined the bandage on Marinette's ear. "Ouch, girl," she said. "I hope you squished the spider that did this to you."

"It got away," Marinette said with a sigh. "Now I have to look like _this_ for three weeks."

"Trying for a new look, Marinette?"

Both girls looked up with exasperated expressions as Chloé Bourgeois approached, her lackey Sabrina a half-step behind her. Chloé flashed them a superior smirk as she studied Marinette's ear. "For someone who wants to be a fashion designer, you sure don't seem to know what's in style," she said.

"Says the girl who dresses like a lemon snowcone," Marinette muttered. "For your information, it's just a bandage. I have an infection." Under her breath, she added, "I'm sure you know _all about those_..."

Alya let out a bark of laughter.

Chloé took a step back, crossing her arms and glaring at Marinette. "I hope your ear rots off," she sneered. "Not that you could get any uglier." Laughing into the back of her hand, she stalked over to her seat, Sabrina keeping step with her.

Marinette crossed her arms on her desk and laid her chin on them. "Pest," she muttered.

"She's not worth wasting a second thought on," Alya said. She looked up and nudged Marinette. "Time to score some sympathy points."

"Huh?" Marinette followed her gaze and let out a horrified squeak. Adrien and Nino had just entered. "Gah!" Marinette lowered herself on the bench, trying to make herself as small and invisible as possible.

This only drew attention to her, as Adrien stopped by his table and gave Marinette a worried look. "Marinette? Are you okay?"

"Dude, what happened to your head?" Nino asked. Alya shot him a withering glare as Marinette tried to slip under their table.

Adrien leaned forward, taking hold of Marinette's chin and turning her head to the side. He winced. "Yikes! What happened?"

"Eep! Um, um, um...!" Marinette stammered.

Alya rolled her eyes and groaned. "Spider bite," she supplied. "Got infected."

"Ouch," Adrien said. "I hope it gets better soon," he said.

"Th-thanks," Marinette squeaked, blushing.

* * *

After a rather humiliating first morning at school with her ear bandaged, things had mostly calmed down. Marinette quickly realized that the bandages on her ear weren't going to destroy her social life, so she decided to forget about her current situation and focus on hoping the time would pass quickly until she could put back on the Miraculous.

 _*Three weeks without Tikki...that's gonna be tough. I'm so used to her being around now...*_

"You okay, Marinette?"

Marinette shook herself and realized Adrien was watching her with concern. She blinked. "Sorry, what?"

"You're kinda spacing out there," Adrien said. It then registered on Marinette that she was standing out in the hall, lost in thought.

Marinette blushed and ducked her head. "Oh," she said. "No, I'm okay. I just, umm..." She gestured vaguely. "Thinking about...a purse I'm making! Yeah, I was just thinking about that, and..." She giggled sheepishly. "You know how it is."

Adrien smiled. "Yeah, I guess." Shrugging, he turned and walked into the classroom. Groaning, Marinette followed, heading for her seat.

As she was sitting down, Adrien suddenly said, "Hey, show it to me when you're done, okay?"

Marinette blinked. "Huh?"

"That purse," Adrien said. "Your designs are amazing, I bet Father or one of his business associates would be interested in having a look at it." He smiled.

"Oh! Right, the...the purse..." _*Merde!*_ "Umm...it might be a few days?"

"Take your time," Adrien said. "I bet it's gonna be amazing."

"R-right," Marinette said, feeling her cheeks heat up.

As the teacher entered and called for everyone to settle down, Alya began whispering to Marinette. "What was all that about?"

"I was spacing out in the hall, I made up a lame excuse about thinking about a new purse design, Adrien wants to see it when it's done, so now I actually have to come up with something to show him!"

Alya smirked. "Is that all? Girl, you got this! Still, you do manage to get yourself into some of the dumbest messes."

Marinette slumped against the table. "Don't I know it," she muttered.

* * *

That evening, Marinette began sketching possible designs for a new purse. "Ugh, I can't believe I got myself into this," she moaned. Laying her head on her hands, she studied her favorite pink purse, which lay on her desk. She let out a sigh. "Normally I'd ask Tikki what I should do right now..."

Her eyes widened. She gasped. "That's it!" Wadding up and tossing away the lackluster design she'd been working on, she started sketching an entirely new purse, the tip of her tongue poking out in concentration as her pencil raced back and forth across the page. When she was finished sketching, she held it up and admired it, laughing happily. "Yes!"

The next day, Marinette bought the materials she'd need for her purse. The following day, Wednesday, she spent her entire half-day off from school making the new purse. By midnight, she'd finished, and sat back to admire her handiwork.

Forty percent larger than her pink clasp purse, the new purse was black velvet with pink trim, an embroidered cluster of pink orchids on one side, and an embroidered pink lotus blossom on the other. Both sides had gold brocade leaves and vines filling out the design. The top clasp was similar to the one on her old purse, hinged gold fastened with a red bead clasp. Inside, the purse had been divided into two compartments: a larger one for her things, with a sleeve pocket for her phone and a zipper pocket on the opposite side, and a smaller, fleece-lined pouch for Tikki.

Marinette giggled. "Won't Tikki be so surprised when she sees this!" Hugging the purse to her chest with a smile, Marinette let out a yawn. "Well, time for bed..."

Setting the purse on her desk and turning off the lights, Marinette climbed up to her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Adrien was absent for the entire morning on Thursday because of an emergency photo shoot reschedule, so the first chance Marinette had to show him her new purse was during the break between study hall and Adrien's fencing practice. Many of her other classmates had already complimented it; Alya especially had liked the look, but Marinette's explanation of the "pocket pet pocket" feature had been a bit awkward and sidestepped. Thanks to her Papa's habit of watching documentaries, "naked mole rat" had gotten stuck in Marinette's brain when she tried to explain the pet pocket, which had gotten her amused smirks from Alya.

Chloé, predictably, had insulted the purse, but since Chloé insulted everything _about_ Marinette, she didn't really care.

Now, the moment of truth had arrived: Marinette was going to march into the library with her brand new purse and use it as a conversation starter. Today, she was going to get closer to Adrien!

She took a deep breath and crossed the threshold of the library...

"Come _on_ , Adrichou!" she heard Chloé whining. She froze at the threshold, taking a half step back. "Study with _meeee!_ We can go to that table over there, be alone...work closely together..."

A loud snort interrupted her. "Now _why_ would he want to waste time with an airhead who's made up like some _whore_ when he can study with me? I've gotten a perfect score on every test I've ever taken in every _subject_ I've ever taken in the last three years!"

Marinette narrowed her eyes. _Lila._ Chloé was bad enough, but this...!

The argument continued well out of Marinette's line of sight; she idly wondered why the librarian wasn't interrupting this catfight.

"Adrien only likes _French_ girls," Chloé said snottily. "Shouldn't you be naked on a beach somewhere, you tramp?"

"Shouldn't _you_ be under the director's desk so you don't get kicked out of this school?" Lila retorted. "Adrien clearly only prefers _intelligent_ girls with good looks."

"Why you...! I can have you removed from this city, you know! Deported from France even!"

"I'd love to see you try it, you little—"

"Will you two _stop?!_ " Adrien cried plaintively. "Look, this is ridiculous! You're fighting over me like you own me, but there's already a girl I'm—!" He took a deep breath. "There's already someone I...really, really like."

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat.

Chloé let out an affronted gasp. "What?! Adrichou! I... _I'm_ the only girl you've ever liked. Right?"

"Oh, like _anyone_ could ever like _you_ ," Lila snorted.

"Everyone _adores_ me!" Chloé protested.

 _*More like everyone_ _ **abhors**_ _you,*_ Marinette thought sourly.

"Well if it isn't me and it isn't this Greek bimbo—"

"I'm _Italian?_ Hello!"

"—then..." Chloé gasped in shock. "Don't tell me you're in love with that...that...that _MARINETTE!_ "

Marinette's heart fluttered wildly, leaping into her throat.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien asked. "Marinette's just a friend. A very sweet, very _nice_ friend. I'm not—"

Marinette's heart plunged into her stomach, turning into a lump of ice as it fell. Somewhere around the middle of her colon, it shattered into a million pieces.

 _*No...*_

Tears welling up in her eyes, she fled from the library and ran down the hall, headed for the water closet as fast as her suddenly numb legs could carry her.

* * *

"Marinette's just a friend," Adrien said. "A very sweet, very _nice_ friend. I'm not in love with her."

Chloé let out a relieved, nasally laugh. "HA! I knew you couldn't possibly like that horribly plain little _nobody!_ "

"I _like_ Marinette just **fine** ," Adrien said a bit testily. "She's been nothing but nice and kind to me. In fact, she's nothing but nice and kind to _everyone_ , which is way more than I can say for you."

Lila snickered.

Adrien glared at her. " _And_ she doesn't go around _lying to make herself look better than she really is_ ," he added. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, both of you need to just back off, alright? And stop dissing Marinette. And all my other friends! I wouldn't mind being friends with both of you, but I'm just not interested in either of you, and acting like snobby jerks to Marinette and the other kids in class isn't really helping."

Lila scowled. "Forget this," she said. "You're cute, but you're not _that_ cute. You don't get to talk to _me_ that way." She gathered up her things to leave.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Adrichou," Chloé simpered, placing a hand to her chest. "You know I'm _perfect_ for you! I mean, both our daddies are rich, famous, and powerful. We're both trendy, rich, and better than everyone else! Who could you _possibly_ like better than me?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business," he said, "but..." He sighed dreamily. "Ladybug."

Lila let out a disgusted snort. "LADYBUG! UGH!" She stomped off in a huff, grumbling under her breath.

Chloé giggled delicately. "Oh, Adrichou! You really had me going there for a minute! I mean, yes, Ladybug is an amazing and cool hero and all, but—"

"I'm serious, Chloé," Adrien said. His phone went off in his pocket, and he groaned. "And now I'm late for fencing. Goodbye." He picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and left the library.

Chloé stared after his retreating form for a long time, her face twisted into a confused pout. "Ladybug...stole Adrien from me...?"

* * *

A dark place...

Shutters irised open, flooding the dark room with the fading last rays of the day. White butterflies swarmed around a masked figure standing in the light.

"Can this be?" Hawk Moth asked, eyes wide and mouth agape with cruel wonder. "Could I truly have found _three_ women scorned at the same time?" An evil sneer crossed his lips. "Excellent...I cannot afford to let this opportunity pass!"

Three white butterflies landed in his gloved palm. He covered them with his other hand. Motes of darkness gathered, turning the butterflies a purple-splotched black.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and darken their hearts!" Hawk Moth watched the three Akuma flutter through the central gap in the window's wrought iron butterfly motif. "This time... _THIS TIME!_ " He let loose a maniacal laugh.

* * *

Lila cursed under her breath, clutching the foxtail pendant around her neck. "Ladybug," she growled.

A black butterfly fluttered out of nowhere and sank into the pendant. Without fanfare, without preamble, Lila transformed into the false Volpina. "Ladybug!" she snarled. "This time, you'll pay!"

* * *

Chloé screamed and sobbed as she tore up the Ladybug posters in her locker, then tried to crush her toy Ladybug yo-yo with her bare hands.

A black butterfly sank into the yo-yo, which reversed colors.

An oily purple and black mist spread over Chloé's body, leaving Antibug in her place.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll teach that _Ladybug_ to steal _MY_ Adrien!"

* * *

Marinette sat in a stall, hugging her new purse to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

Adrien...already liked somebody...

...and it wasn't her...

She sniffled, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Tikki," she whimpered.

There was, of course, no answer. The Miraculous were tucked safely away in the purse she'd made...

...to show him...

A black butterfly sank into the purse. A dark shadow spread across Marinette's face. The pink outline of a butterfly framed her eyes.

 _ **Black Widow. I am Hawk Moth.**_

Marinette stiffened. "Wh-what...? Hawk Moth?!"

 _ **I sense the great pain of rejection within you. I give you the power to take your revenge!**_

"R-revenge? Wha...NNNNGH...!"

Pain wracked Marinette's body as purple and black lightning snapped over her petite frame. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Nnngh...! S-stop it...!"

 _ **Show the one who spurned you the fury of a woman scorned, then bring me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir! The earrings and the ring!**_

"N-no...!" Marinette whimpered. "No, I—!"

 _ **SERVE ME!**_

Marinette cried out as a sharp spike of pain drilled through her head. Oily purple and black mist spread across her body. Pink and white sparks exploded from her purse, but were quelled by the spreading darkness. Tears streamed from Marinette's eyes as the Akuma eroded her will...

The stall exploded, and a taller, more buxom Marinette with short, bobbed white hair, a skintight black bodysuit, stiletto-heeled red leather boots, matching gloves, and a jagged black butterfly mask with eight shining jewels arranged around the edges stalked out of the water closet, a spiderweb-patterned handbag slung over one shoulder. In her right hand, she held a black flail with a long, chitinous chain and a large head with eight serrated spikes that resembled spider legs; on the side of the head was the same red hourglass symbol that adorned the front of her costume. Her skin had turned a pale ashen grey, and black lipstick outlined a cruel smirk.

"Oh, Hawk Moth," she purred in a sultry tone, "You have _no idea_ what you've just done..."

She threw back her head and laughed as she shattered every window in the hall with her flail, then leapt down into the courtyard.

* * *

Adrien and Monsieur D'Argencourt whipped their heads around at the sound of glass shattering. The other students who were still in the courtyard screamed and started fleeing; some whipped out phones and began recording.

"What in the world...?" Monsieur D'Argencourt muttered as he raised his mask.

Adrien raised his own mask and stared as an Akumatized villain leapt down from one of the upper floors and landed a few meters away. Tall and sensual, she favored him with a sneer as she swung a wicked-looking flail at her side. "Hello, Adrien," she said in a low, menacing voice.

Adrien blinked. "What...?"

The black-clad villainess stalked forward, her hips swaying provocatively. "I've waited a long time to drag you into my parlor," she purred.

Monsieur D'Argencourt stepped forward, raising his épée. "Now see here, mademoiselle! This is a—"

The villainess' flail lashed out, knocking Monsieur D'Argencourt's épée across the courtyard. With a second swing, a huge glowing spider web shot out of the head of the flail, smashing into Monsieur D'Argencourt and sending him flying; he impacted against a wall with a loud _crunch_ and sagged limply into the web, which held him securely in place.

Adrien followed his flight, then whipped back around to face the villainess. "Who _are_ you? What do you want?"

She licked her lips. "I'm Black Widow," she said with a smirk. "And I want... _you._ "

"Uhh...you're... _seriously_ not my type," Adrien said, backing away slowly.

Black Widow laughed. "You don't understand," she said. "I want you... _to suffer!_ " With that, her flail lashed out again; Adrien barely managed to scramble out of the way as it made a dent in the asphalt. With a frantic yelp, Adrien bolted for the locker room, ducking and rolling under glowing webs Black Widow fired from her flail.

He'd almost reached the locker room door when Black Widow's flail smashed into it, buckling the frame. He struggled to open the door, but it was wedged firmly in place.

"And now, it's playtime," Black Widow purred behind him.

"HEY! Keep your sticky bug hands off him!" a voice yelled. Adrien whirled around...and his jaw dropped.

Antibug dropped onto the scene from the school roof, yanking Black Widow's legs out from under her with her black yo-yo.

Black Widow snarled as she backflipped away, her flail spinning at her side. "How dare you attack me?!" she screeched.

Antibug lazily spun her yo-yo, eyes narrowed. "If you need bait to drag Ladybug and Chat Noir out here, use one of these other worthless peasants, like that _Marinette!_ Leave Adrien alone!"

Black Widow threw back her head and laughed. "You think I care about Ladybug and Chat Noir?" She sneered at Antibug. " _I'm here for_ _ **him.**_ Now _get out of my way_ , you bargain bin knockoff _PEST!_ " With that, her flail slammed into Antibug's stomach, sending her flying.

Adrien stared, shoulders slumping. "This is not happening," he said in a hollow tone.

"Oh, it's happening," a voice purred in his ear. "And I've got news for you, Adrien. If I can't have you, I'll make sure _Ladybug can't have you either._ "

Adrien glanced slowly to his right...

...then jumped to the side as Volpina's flute-staff whirled through the space where his head was.

"NO!" Black Widow snarled. _**"He's MINE!"**_

Her flail slammed into the locker room door again, knocking it off its hinges. Adrien threw his weight against it, forcing it open, then dived around the side of the door as a spider web sailed through. Kicking the door halfway closed, he raced to his locker, opening it as quickly as he could. Grabbing his bag, he sprinted for the nearest window.

"Going somewhere?" Adrien yelped and ducked as Black Widow's flail tore through the space just above his head, shattering the window.

"Thanks, that's what I wanted!" Adrien called over his shoulder as he jumped through the shattered window, hissing as broken glass nicked and sliced his skin. Landing on the other side, he broke right and ran, unzipping his bag. "Plagg, we've got trouble!" he hissed.

Plagg opened his eyes and yawned. "Is fencing over already?"

"It got called early on account of Akumatized," Adrien said. "Three of them."

Plagg blinked. "Three Akumatized at once? That's not even possible!"

"Yeah? Well tell that to Antibug, Volpina, and this new one!" Adrien snapped. _**"Plagg, claws out!"**_ The ring on Adrien's finger turned black as Plagg disappeared into it. Adrien's eyes turned from their usual sparkling green into the vivid, luminescent green eyes of a cat as the black leather catsuit, ears, mask, and tail of Chat Noir formed on his body. Extending his baton, Chat Noir vaulted up to the school roof, then contracted his baton and opened the smartphone panel. "Come on, Bugaboo," he grunted. "Where are you...?"

"Well hello again, Chaton," Volpina purred as she appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Bet I can get his Miraculous before you," Antibug said as she leapt over the edge of the roof and swayed toward them.

"Oh man," Chat Noir groaned. "This is insane..."

"Mmmm, so you're here too, Chat Noir," Black Widow purred from behind him. "I'm guessing that explains how Adrien managed to get away..."

"I'm telling you, leave Adrien _out of this_ , you hussy!" Antibug snapped.

"Oh, shut your fat hole, Chloé," Black Widow said in a bored tone, rolling her eyes. "I'll kill you after I find Adrien and stick him in a nice tight web." She laughed. "Although, I have to admit...killing you will be _so much fun_ , I might just do that first. After all, I can _always_ find Adrien..."

"Wanna bet?" Chat Noir muttered under his breath. Looking around at the three villainesses, he extended his baton to fighting length and twirled it. "Okay, let's...let's all just calm down here..."

"Oh, are you _scared_ , Minou?" Black Widow sneered. "Need your precious Ladybug to come save you? Everybody knows you're nothing without her."

"HA! It's so true!" Antibug cackled.

Chat Noir bristled. "I'm not scared!" he said hotly. "I just don't want to end this little party too quickly because Ladybug'll be mad if she misses out on all the fun!"

"Mm-hmm, sure," Black Widow purred. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Yeah? Well you're all forgetting one thing!" Chat Noir said.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Black Widow asked.

Chat Noir raised a hand, index finger pointing up, and opened his mouth. He paused, frowned, then cupped his chin with his other hand. After a moment, he waved sheepishly. "Bye!"

And he ran.

* * *

Hawk Moth chuckled darkly to himself. "Amusing...this will be my finest hour! Find him, my dark angels! Find him, and bring me his Miraculous! Then, find Ladybug!"

* * *

Chat Noir pressed his back against the wall of a Métro platform, breathing heavily. "This is ridiculous," he muttered. He checked his baton again; Ladybug still wasn't answering. "Where are you, My Lady?"

Taking a deep breath, he frowned. "Okay, so...Chloé is Antibug again for some reason, and Lila is Volpina again." He closed his eyes and bowed his head in thought. "This all started..." His frown deepened. "After that ugly scene in the library," he finished with a groan, smacking his palm against his forehead. "Okay, that's on me, but what's Black Widow's story? For that matter, who is she...?"

 _Oh, shut your fat hole, Chloé. I'll kill you after I find Adrien and stick him in a nice tight web. Although, I have to admit...killing you will be_ so much fun _, I might just do that first._

Chat Noir's eyes opened wide. "Wait. How did she know Chloé was Antibug? And she seemed to _really hate_ —"

An upside-down grey face with a black mask and short white hair dropped into his field of vision, black lips curled up in a smile. "There you are," Black Widow said.

"GAH!" Chat Noir smacked her in the face with his baton and took off running. A web caught him on the leg, knocking him to the ground; he struggled against it.

Black Widow stalked toward him, her hips swaying. "I don't really want to hurt you, Minou," she said. "I just want you out of my way. I have more important things to take care of." She crouched down low, stroking his chin with a red-gloved finger. "Just give me your Miraculous and I'll let you live. You don't need to die. You don't even need to be hurt. Give me the ring and you can go. I'm not interested in you. I'm only interested in two things." She paused. "Well, three. I'm definitely going to kill Chloé as long as I'm at it. I mean, she deserves to die, right? She's such a pest!"

"Who _are_ you?" Chat Noir asked as he strained to pull his leg free.

Black Widow giggled darkly. "Oh, that's not important right now," she said airily. "I do have one question, though. What did you do with Adrien?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Chat Noir snarled. "What do you even want with him?"

Black Widow leaned close, her lips twisted into a snarl. "I want him to suffer," she hissed. "Adrien Agreste shattered my heart. I'm going to pull _his_ out and eat it right in front of him."

"Gross!" Chat Noir said, recoiling. He frowned. "What do you mean I—Adrien shattered your heart?" He frantically reviewed his memories of that afternoon. _*Chloé and Lila, I know_ _ **exactly**_ _what happened, but I didn't even_ talk _to any other girls today. I don't even remem—*_

And then he noticed the purse at Black Widow's hip.

His eyes widened. "Marinette?" he whispered.

Black Widow backed away slightly in surprise. "Well, you're smarter than I gave you credit for," she said. Her face twisted into a dark expression. "But it's interesting that you'd jump to that conclusion..."

Chat Noir's baton extended in his hand, striking Black Widow's shoulder and catching her off guard. She stumbled, letting out a shriek.

Wasting no time, Chat Noir combined his baton with his own strength to free himself from the web and scrambled to his feet. Before Black Widow could get her bearings, he delivered several swift, disabling strikes to her shoulders, knees, and kidneys. "I'm sorry, Marinette!" he said. "You'll be okay as soon as Ladybug—"

Black Widow's flail caught him in the side of the head, and he went down. Black Widow piled on top of him, pinning him. Chat Noir wrestled with her, the two of them rolling around on the floor of the Métro.

"Give it up, Chat Noir," Black Widow grunted. "I can do this all day, but you can't!"

Chat Noir desperately kicked out, catching Black Widow in a vital spot, and flipped her off him. As she tried to roll to her feet, he grabbed her purse and ripped it off her shoulder. "Bet the Akuma's in here," he ground out. "If I just take this and run, then when Ladybug—"

Black Widow tackled him. The purse fell from his hands, landing on the floor.

The top of the purse burst open.

Chat Noir watched, eyes wide with disbelief and horror, as two ladybug-spotted earrings clattered across the cold floor.

"No..."

 **À SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


	2. Part Two

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the long delay in posting this!

First, some review replies:

Lillith The Nocturnal: Yeah, I'm aware of every intricate nitpicky little detail. :) Canonically, the Kwami can only be sealed away like this when the Miraculous user "renounces" the Miraculous. But plot needs override details sometimes.

BunnyJCai22: (insert Ortega "Why not both?" girl here) Multiple endings means I can have Chat Noir draw different conclusions. ^_-

GuardianAngel1234567: Erm...Gabriel **is** Hawk Moth. If you've seen every episode of season one, there's not really any way he _isn't_ Hawk Moth. The book, the safe, the Peacock Miraculous, the locket, certain things he's said, the attention he paid to Ladybug's earrings and Adrien's ring...accept reality. ^^;; He's Hawk Moth.

KaliAnn: Ear injuries/infections are such inconvenient things when your power comes from magical earrings, no? ^_-

MiraculousTrash: Senpai notices. ^_-

SummerDancer: Haloooooooosche! ^_^

To everyone else who reviewed: Thanks for reading, and glad you enjoyed part one!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: "BLACK WIDOW"**

 _by Mythril Moth_

* * *

 **PART TWO**

* * *

Chat Noir watched, eyes wide with disbelief and horror, as two ladybug-spotted earrings clattered across the cold floor.

"No..."

Time seemed to stop...

With each clatter of the Ladybug Miraculous on the ground, a memory knifed through his brain.

Marinette's ferocious rebuke of him on that disastrous first day of school.

Ladybug, showing up unexpectedly at Collège Françoise Dupont time and again.

Ladybug's beautiful blue eyes.

Marinette's beautiful blue eyes.

Ladybug blushing and stammering during the Jackady incident. The way Marinette often seemed to around him.

A Valentine card with no signature, answering a poem he'd thrown away...

...in the trash can in his classroom at school...

...and finally, Marinette, her ear bandaged, missing her earrings.

With a snap and a roar of rushing wind past his ears, time returned to normal.

Rolling ahead of another of Black Widow's spiderwebs, Chat Noir snatched up the Ladybug Miraculous and tucked them into one of his zipper pockets, then sprinted for the nearest exit.

"GET BACK HERE!" Black Widow screeched behind him. _"GET BACK HERE!"_

He spared a glance back over his shoulder. "Marinette..." He clenched a fist, then charged black energy in his hand. _**"CATACLYSM!"**_

Leaping up, he tagged the ceiling of the Métro exit, which crumbled and started to cave in just as Black Widow's flail screamed toward him. It collided with collapsing Parisian architecture as Chat Noir vaulted up into the streets above, launching himself onto the nearest rooftop and running. His Miraculous beeped.

Clenching his jaw, Chat Noir took a low angle and ran through several back alleys, taking the Ladybug Miraculous out of his pocket as he ran. His eyes searched for any place he could hide and change back. He skidded to a halt as he saw a squat, stout, hard-faced chef stepping out of the back of a restaurant, a cigarette in hand.

The chef squinted at him. "Chat Noir?" he asked.

Chat Noir braced his hands on his knees. "I need...a place...to hide and rest for just five minutes...maybe ten!" He panted, then added, "Someplace private, I'm going to be unmasked for a few minutes and I don't want anybody knowing who I really am."

The chef scrubbed a hand over his chin. "We are still cleaning and preparing the kitchen," he said. "I can give you I think...ten minutes in the vegetable cooler."

Chat Noir smiled gratefully. "Thanks," he said. "Oh! I'm also going to need some Camembert. Just one piece."

The chef nodded. "Oui, just ask the sommelier, he's complaining at the sous chef about something or other."

"Thanks again!" Chat Noir bolted through the back door of the restaurant as his Miraculous let off a third beep. After his appearance caused a bit of a stir, he found the sommelier, asked for and received some Camembert, then bolted into the vegetable cooler just as his Miraculous let out a final beep. As his transformation burned away in green light, he slumped down against the heavy steel door to the cooler, staring at the earrings in his hand.

Plagg looked up at him somberly, not even demanding the pungent cheese. "Well, this is bad," he said quietly.

Adrien glared at him. "Bad? BAD?! Marinette is Ladybug, only she's _not_ Ladybug right now because _THIS IS LADYBUG!_ " he snarled, holding out the earrings he clutched in his hand.

Plagg sighed. "No need to yell at me, Adrien," he said softly. He floated over to the earrings and tilted his head. "Tikki? Wake up, Tikki. Come on, you need to wake up!"

The earrings didn't respond.

With an annoyed grunt, Plagg grabbed the cheese from Adrien's other hand, tore off a chunk, and wolfed it down. Then, with a tiny growl, he did... _something_ to the earrings. Adrien couldn't say for sure exactly what Plagg did. Whatever it was, it produced results: a reddish-pink Kwami with distinctly buggy features popped out of the earrings with a bright pink flash and bounced around the room for a minute, finally coming to a stop upside-down with her head buried in a cabbage.

Adrien stared. "Umm..."

Plagg took another huge bite of his cheese. "Hello Tikki," he said calmly.

The other Kwami extracted herself from the cabbage, then turned around to face them. Her eyes widened. "Wh-what?! Plagg...?! ... _ADRIEN?!_ Wha—what's going on?!"

"Marinette's been Akumatized," Adrien said brusquely. "Which is a major problem because apparently _she's also Ladybug._ "

Tikki gasped. "Marinette's...?!" She sank to the floor, moaning. "Oh no, oh no... _how?!_ "

Adrien sighed. "I think it's my fault somehow," he said. He looked at Tikki, then swallowed. "Does...does she have a...a crush on me?"

Tikki winced. "Yeah, she...she does."

Adrien cursed under his breath. "Then she must've overheard me telling those other two that we're just friends."

"And probably didn't stick around for the part about you being in love with Ladybug," Plagg added as he finished his cheese. "If she'd heard that part, we probably wouldn't be in this mess." He frowned at Tikki. "How could you just fall asleep on the job like that?"

"That's rich coming from you," Adrien muttered.

Tikki sat down and folded her arms. "Look, don't blame this on me," she said. "I mean, what was I supposed to do? She couldn't put on the earrings with her ear all messed up like that!"

"Guys, focus here," Adrien said. "We've got a serious problem. There are three villains on the loose and _one of them is Ladybug_. You _know_ my track record when it comes to fighting Ladybug when I'm mind-controlled or something! I barely managed to get away from her!"

"True, she _is_ way better than you," Tikki said, nodding sagely. She blinked. "Wait. Wait. _You're Chat Noir?!_ "

Adrien groaned. "Really? You're just _now_ getting there?"

"Sorry, it's just...I wasn't expecting that," Tikki said. "I guess I didn't let it sink in. Oh wow, Marinette's gonna flip over this!"

"If she doesn't manage to pull my heart out and eat it first, maybe," Adrien said. At Tikki's confused and horrified expression, Adrien said, "That's what she says she wants to do to me. To _me_ , Adrien, not Chat Noir." He laughed. "She actually doesn't want to hurt Chat Noir at all other than taking my Miraculous."

Tikki's jaw dropped. "What the heck did you _say to her?_ "

"I didn't say anything _to_ her!" Adrien said testily. "I was talking to Chloé and Lila in the library, trying to get them to stop fighting over me, and Chloé asked if I was in love with Marinette, and..."

"And you said no," Tikki said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Adrien said. "I had no idea she was anywhere near there."

Tikki moaned. "This is _bad_ , Adrien," she said. "Ladybug turned evil is more dangerous than anything you've faced before."

"No shit," Adrien snorted. "I had to bring a Métro entrance down on her head just to get away!"

"Yeah, don't expect that to hold her for long," Tikki said, floating back and forth across the room. "But if Marinette's making threats like _that_ , then she's _really_ upset and angry, and that's worse than just Ladybug turned evil." Her antennae drooped. "The sweetest girls always turn into the nastiest monsters..."

"Yeah, well, Black Widow isn't the _only_ problem," Adrien said. "Antibug and Volpina are both out there too."

Tikki stared at him incredulously. "Wow, Adrien. When you get girls ticked off at you, you don't mess around," she breathed in an almost impressed tone.

"Tell me about it," Adrien snorted.

* * *

Hawk Moth's eyes widened in cruel delight and wonder.

His Black Widow had not even encountered Ladybug yet... _yet already had her Miraculous_.

"But could this be...?" he wondered softly. His lip curled into an unpleasant sneer. "How ironic," he said with a dark chuckle. "Without even realizing it, I have Akumatized that accursed Ladybug..." He frowned. "Which means...I now know Ladybug's identity." He shook his head. "Not that it matters. Chat Noir is _incapable_ of defeating Ladybug, and with Antibug and Volpina still on the prowl, his Miraculous _and_ hers are as good as mine..."

He threw back his head and laughed.

 _"AT LAST! AT LONG LAST, I HAVE WON, AND MY ENEMY SHALL BE MY DELIVERANCE!"_

* * *

"So what do we do?" Adrien asked. "I can't fight three Akumatized at once. Especially not when one of them is Ladybug."

"And even if you did manage to free them, without Ladybug's power, things would only get worse," Plagg pointed out.

Tikki sighed. "There's only one thing you can do," she said. "You're going to need to find a temporary Ladybug."

Adrien's face fell. "A replacement..." He shook his head. "Nobody can be Ladybug except _Ladybug_."

" _Temporary_ replacement," Tikki emphasized. "You need to have someone use my Miraculous to fix Marinette and the others. And to keep them out of Hawk Moth's hands, and I'm sorry Adrien, but I don't see you holding out against three super ticked off Akumatized girls."

Adrien snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"She's right, though," Plagg said with a shrug. "Right now, our only option is to give the earrings to somebody for this one fight, then give them back to Ladybug when it's over."

Adrien chewed his lip. "I don't like it, but...you're right. So, uhh...I'm open to suggestions."

"Alya," Tikki said without hesitation. "Heck, back when she first became Ladybug, Marinette tried to give the Miraculous to Alya because she didn't have any confidence in her own abilities. If anybody's qualified to be a temporary Ladybug, it's Alya."

Adrien held up a finger. "I have...a _lot_ of objections to that plan," he said. "Alya finding out who Ladybug is? Serious disaster."

"We'll have to deal with that when the time comes," Tikki said. She paused, tilting her head. "Do you hear...?"

The door to the vegetable cooler began to open. Adrien let out a curse. _**"Plagg, claws out!"**_

By the time the door opened, Chat Noir stood in the middle of the cooler, the Ladybug Miraculous in his pocket and Tikki hiding in his hair. He waved jauntily at the chef. "Hello! So sorry for the intrusion, thank you very much!"

The chef nodded. "But of course. Now if you'll excuse me, we need the vegetables."

"Right. I've got someplace to be too." Chat Noir bolted out of the cooler, ran through the kitchen hi-fiving the staff as he went, then bolted out the back door.

A flail slammed into the brick wall above his head.

"About time you came out, Minou," Black Widow purred.

Chat Noir went pale with dread. "L-look, Marinette...what you heard, I mean what you thought you heard...it was a misunderstanding, alright?"

"Oh, I understood _perfectly_ ," Black Widow said in a poisonous tone. "Adrien broke my heart. I won't rest until I break his." She fired off a spider web which pinned Chat Noir's leg to the wall. "Now, from you, Chaton, I need two things." She stalked forward, tilting his chin up with the butt of her flail. "I need to know where you're hiding Adrien, and _I want my Miraculous back._ "

"Wh-what Miraculous?" Chat Noir stammered, stalling as he separated his baton behind his back.

"Oh, I think you know," Black Widow said.

"Yeah...yeah, I do," Chat Noir admitted. "But I also know something else."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I know THIS!" Chat Noir swiftly struck Black Widow in the side of the head with one of his batons while using the other to pry his leg free. Putting them back together as Black Widow staggered, he launched himself over the rooftops. "Sorry, My Lady," he whispered forlornly.

Behind him, Black Widow shrieked in rage.

As he ran across the rooftops, Chat Noir slid open the smartphone panel of his baton and rapidly dialed Alya's number. After two rings, Alya answered. _"Hello? Who is this?"_

"Alya! This is Chat Noir. I need your help!"

 _"Chat Noir? Seriously?! No way! Umm...okay, sure, what do you need?"_

Chat Noir scanned the Paris skyline with his eyes. "I'm sending you a location to meet," he said. "Be there as soon as you can. I'll be waiting under the overpass."

 _"A-alright..."_

Chat Noir disconnected the call and began weaving a wild, circuitous path across the city. Every so often he thought he saw a black or tan shadow in his periphery; he dropped to the streets, dove into Métro stations, came back out, jumped to the roofs again, desperate to do anything and everything to throw off his dangerous pursuers long enough to get help.

 _*Please let this work...*_

Twenty heart-stopping minutes later, he made it to his selected overpass and ducked low under it, pressing himself up against the supports.

"Chat Noir? Hello?" Alya stepped out from behind another support, hair wild and eyes wide, panting for breath. "I got here as fast as I could..."

"Heh...you actually beat me here, nice," Chat Noir said as he caught his own breath. "We don't have much time. I think I lost them, but..."

"Lost who?" Alya asked. "Where's Ladybug?"

Chat Noir sighed and unzipped his pocket, pulling out the presently black earrings. "Ladybug's been Akumatized," he said.

Alya gasped. "No way! How?"

"Nevermind that," Chat Noir said. "I have her Miraculous and her Kwami. And...and it's not just her. Antibug and Volpina are back too."

Alya's eyes tripled in size. "Th-three Akumatized? At the same time? That's never happened before! This is big news!"

"Focus, Alya. I need you to stay with me. I need a huge favor."

Alya gulped and nodded at the seriousness in Chat Noir's voice. "A-alright. What is it?"

Chat Noir took a deep breath. "Come out, Tikki."

Tikki emerged from Chat Noir's hair, looking a bit battered. "I wish I'd gone back into the earrings," she muttered woozily.

Alya blinked, pointing a finger at Tikki. "Whaaaaaat...is that?"

"Ladybug's Kwami," Chat Noir said. "Look, here's the deal. You know what happens if Ladybug doesn't purify the Akuma, right?" At Alya's nod, he continued, "I've got three majorly pissed off villainesses hot on my heels and _one of them is Ladybug_. I can't release their Akuma because you _know_ what happens if I do that."

Alya gulped. "The Stoneheart incident," she said, face going pale.

"Right. So here's the deal." Chat Noir took a deep breath, then held the Miraculous out in a shaking hand. "I need you to be Ladybug. Just for this one fight."

Alya gasped. "M-me? Ladybug? Oh no no no," she said, shaking her head and waving a finger. "I can't possibly, I mean—"

"Alya," Tikki said seriously, " _Ladybug needs your help._ This is the biggest crisis Paris has faced since Hawk Moth appeared. I can honestly say there's nobody I trust more to take up the mantle of Ladybug than you."

Alya frowned. "Why me, though? I mean, how do y—" Her eyes widened. "No." She looked at the earrings again, her brow furrowing. She looked at Chat Noir, then at Tikki, a question in her eyes.

Chat Noir sighed, then fixed Alya with the most serious, searching stare he could. "Your best friend needs you," he said. "She needs _you_ to free her from this Akuma so she can be the Ladybug I—the Ladybug we _all_ love."

Alya seemed like she wanted to explode with a million questions. The sound of wanton property destruction approaching at a rapid pace jerked her out of it. She hesitantly reached for the earrings. "Are you _sure_ she—"

"I'm sure," Tikki said. "Trust me."

"A-alright," Alya said. She braced herself, then put the earrings on. "Umm...so what do I do?"

"Just say 'Spots On'," Tikki said."

"Spots on?" Alya echoed. And then she was Ladybug. She looked down at herself as the spotted costume formed in place of her clothes. "Whoa."

"Here they come," Chat Noir said. "I'll try to go for the Akuma. You trap them and purify them. Don't do anything reckless."

"I'll...I'll try," Alya said, gulping nervously. She paused, frowning. "Wait, if Marinette's Ladybug, does that mean you're A—"

She didn't have time to finish the sentence, as Volpina body-checked her into the Seine.

Antibug and Black Widow landed at the same time, flanking Chat Noir. " _Bad_ kitty," Black Widow seethed. "You shouldn't let people play with toys that don't belong to you."

"Funny, Ladybug looked... _different_ ," Volpina said.

Ladybug's yo-yo shot up out of the water, snagging the steelwork of the bridge overhead. Alya haltingly dragged herself out of the water; once she was on dry land, she reeled the yo-yo in, then spun it menacingly at her side. "Okay now I'm in the mood to kick your phony ass," she snarled at Volpina.

"Look who's calling who a phony," Black Widow taunted.

Alya stared at her, pointing a gloved finger. "So that's what happens when Marinette breaks bad?" she stage-whispered to Chat Noir.

"I know, scary, right?" Chat Noir said lightly.

"Enough talk," Black Widow snapped. "The Miraculous. NOW! And then _I want Adrien._ "

 **À SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


	3. Part Three

**Author's Notes:**

So...remember how this story was originally supposed to have multiple endings?

Yeah...I decided against that. Mostly because a lot of the endings I had planned were...super depressing and I decided I didn't really want to write them.

I'm not precluding the possibility that I might come back and actually write those endings later on, but for now, I'd rather do this as a straight-up non-experimental story and get it off the table.

Oh, and I've made some minor tweaks and edits to the previous chapters of this, in case you're interested. Nothing huge, just fixing a couple of things and revising Black Widow's description a bit.

One more thing: For the purposes of this story, Chat Noir _does_ remember everything he's done while under an Akumatized villain's control. More or less. Think of it like _mostly_ remembering what you do when you're drunk, days later.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: "BLACK WIDOW"**

 _by Mythril Moth_

* * *

 **PART THREE**

* * *

"Enough talk," Black Widow snapped. "The Miraculous. NOW! And then _I want Adrien._ "

Alya rushed over to Chat Noir's side, keeping wide, wary eyes on the three villainesses. "So, uhh...just out of curiosity...what the heck happened to _cause_ all this?"

Chat Noir sighed. "Long story. Important part, Marinette heard something out of context and...didn't take it well."

Alya frowned. "Okay, _that_ you're gonna have to explain to me after we snap my crazy psycho best friend out of WHOA!" She ducked as Black Widow's flail sailed through where her head was a split second earlier, then broke left as a black yo-yo tried to snare her ankle.

"You're getting sloppy, Ladybug!" Antibug jeered.

"That's not the real Ladybug," Black Widow said with a smirk. "She's never even fought before, taking her out will be a piece of cake."

Volpina frowned. "So that's why she looks so different," she said. "But how do _you_ know she isn't the real Ladybug?"

"Because _I'm_ the real Ladybug," Black Widow said, her voice dripping with venom, "and _I want my Miraculous back._ "

The entire battle froze. Chat Noir facepalmed. "She did **not** just—"

Volpina and Antibug turned to stare incredulously at Black Widow. _"LADYBUG?!"_ they both cried.

"She did," Alya said with a sigh, massaging the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

Volpina and Antibug looked at each other. Volpina smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Antibug pursed her lips. "I want Ladybug to suffer," she said. "But you know what'll happen if we don't get the Miraculous."

"Yeah yeah, we'll get the Miraculous," Volpina said. "But I'm thinking... _after_ we get our revenge on Ladybug."

Antibug tilted her head. "Hmm..." A slow sneer spread across her face. "Alright, I can go along with that." Her sneer turned savage. "Let's figure out where her Akuma is."

Volpina snorted. "Who _cares_ where it is?"

Antibug rolled her eyes. "If we release her Akuma, _we find out who Ladybug really is._ "

Volpina blinked. "Huh. Good point." She smiled an evil smile. "I like the way you think, Antibug!"

Chat Noir's eyes widened. "Oh no. This is bad."

"Umm...it's bad that they basically want to do our job for us?" Alya asked.

"It's bad if they free that Akuma and..." He shook his head. "No, we need to deal with _these two_ first and get them _out of here_ , THEN deal with Black Widow."

"Oh, listen to all of you," Black Widow sang. "Making all your little plans to deal with me, as if _any of you_ can take me."

"HAH! Are you bad at math, Ladybug? It's _four against one!_ " Volpina said haughtily.

Black Widow smirked at her. "That's right, Lila. You're outnumbered. You need about, oh...ten more of you for this to be a fair fight?"

"What's with this ego?" Alya asked.

Chat Noir frowned. "The Akuma's making her the worst version of herself," he said. "Ladybug's normally confident and cocky, so..." He sighed. "Unfortunately, she also has a point. This...is gonna suck."

"Aww, kitty's afraid of the big bad bug," Volpina sneered.

"Hey, you've never seen her take down five opponents all by herself armed with just a yo-yo and a power strip," Chat Noir said. " _I have. I was there._ I've also see her jump right into a dinosaur's mouth and _live_. I _know_ what I'm up against."

"Uhh, Chat Noir? You're...not helping me feel any more confident about winning this fight," Alya said nervously.

Antibug let out a disgusted snort. "Are we all going to stand around talking all day or are we going to fight?"

"Fight," Black Widow answered, sending a spider web flying at Antibug that knocked her into the river. Then, without missing a step, she swung her flail at Volpina, tearing her flute away, then leapt high into the air and aimed a diving corkscrew kick at Alya. Chat Noir growled and stepped in front of her, spinning his baton. Black Widow bounced off the spinning baton shield, backflipped three meters away, and landed in a ready crouch, flail spinning over her head.

"It's not gonna go down the same way it did before, Ladybug," Chat Noir growled in a serious tone. "Every time you've beaten me, I was under somebody else's control. This time..." He tightened his grip on his baton. "This time, I'm fighting to save you."

"Oh? And what if I don't _want_ to be saved?" Black Widow purred.

"Then you'll still have to deal with ME!" Antibug yelled as she somersaulted through the air, her yo-yo flashing out again and again as she struck at a suddenly dodging, dancing Black Widow. Volpina recovered her flute and blew a haunting tune; a forest of Volpinas appeared around the duel, circling and keeping Chat Noir and Alya at a distance.

"Tch," Chat Noir spat, eyes scanning the mass of illusions as the grunts of exertion and clash of weapons sounded from within.

"Oh, screw this," Alya muttered, striking out with her yo-yo. Volpina's illusions dissipated with each strike, thinning the crowd. Chat Noir followed her lead, but was forced on the defensive when Antibug was suddenly launched in his direction, smashing butt-first into his face and knocking him to the ground. He flailed around, thrashing and trying to dislodge her; when Antibug came to her senses, she saw Chat Noir's flailing hand in her face, smirked, and reached for his ring.

"Oh no you don't!" Alya cried, her yo-yo smacking Antibug's hand away. Antibug sneered, wrapped her own yo-yo around Chat Noir's wrist, then did a handspring away and whipped him around like a flail. Chat Noir let out a wild yowl of confusion as he was slammed bodily into Alya, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Seeing the heroes down in a tangle of limbs, Black Widow launched a spider web that pinned them firmly to the ground in an awkward, compromising position.

Alya glared up into Chat Noir's face. "Watch the hands," she warned.

"Hey, this kitty only has paws for _one_ little red bug," Chat Noir said.

Alya groaned. "Is this what _she_ has to put up with?"

"Annoying, isn't it?" Black Widow said cheerfully as she danced past, exchanging blows with Volpina. "If he wasn't such a good partner and kinda cute, I'd have had him fixed by now!"

"Mee-owch," Chat Noir said in a strangled voice.

"How do...ngh...we get...OUT of this thing?" Alya grunted, straining to break the spider web.

"I dunno," Chat Noir said. "These webs are hard to break without leverage..."

Volpina let out a yell as she was launched into the river with a mighty splash. Antibug's yo-yo smacked sharply against the back of Chat Noir's head, and Black Widow's flail passed close enough to shear off a few hairs. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

"Really?" Alya said, glaring up at him.

"Hey, I have to watch out for that," Chat Noir said sheepishly as he managed to work a hand free. "Okay...now I can..."

A red glove seized his wrist in a painfully tight grip. "Need to borrow this," Black Widow said. "Catch, cat!"

Chat Noir blinked as Antibug's yo-yo smacked into his palm. Reflexively, he clamped down on it, holding it tight as Antibug tried to pull away.

"Come on, Minou," Black Widow said. "Use your Cataclysm."

"Are you nuts?" Chat Noir protested.

Black Widow rolled her eyes. "I'll let you out so Alya can deal with the Akuma," she said. "I don't want an army of Chloés skanking up Paris."

"HEY!" Antibug snarled. She frowned. "Wait, Aly—"

 _ **"CATACLYSM!"**_ Chat Noir yelled emphatically. His hand glowed black; Antibug's yo-yo crumbled into nothingness, and the purple Akuma took wing.

The spiderweb dissolved; Chat Noir and Alya leapt to their feet. Alya tracked the Akuma with her eyes as she swung the yo-yo back and forth, then sent it flying, sweeping the butterfly out of the air. "Gotcha!" she cried. Reeling it in, she opened the yo-yo and released the white butterfly. She grinned broadly as it flew away. "Wow, that was kinda fun!"

"Yeah, but we're not done yet, and I'm about to be out of this fight," Chat Noir said with a tired sigh as Antibug's outfit boiled away, leaving a dazed Chloé staggering woozily in her place.

"Perfect timing," Volpina said as she slipped up behind Chat Noir. "I'll just be taking your MirACK!" Alya's yo-yo wound itself around her legs and tugged her to the ground. She flailed her arms as she fell.

Alya gave her yo-yo a sharp tug, pulling Volpina close. Chat Noir leaned down, yanked off the foxtail pendant, and snapped it in half. Volpina shrieked as the Akuma flew away; Alya spun her around like a hammer and threw her at Black Widow, knocking her off balance, then captured and purified her Akuma. As Volpina turned back into Lila, Alya smiled and fluffed her hair. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Don't get too attached," Chat Noir warned. "As soon as we free Ladybug—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Alya said. "Then the three of us have to sit down and have a long taAAAAAH!" She cried out as Black Widow's flail slammed into her stomach, followed by a spiderweb which tangled her up, pinning her arms to her sides.

Black Widow stalked toward her, fury in her eyes. "You've had your fun," she said. "Now I'm taking back my Miraculous."

"Oh no you're not!" Chat Noir cried, charging in, ignoring the shrill beeping of his Miraculous as he extended his baton, raising it to strike Black Widow in the back of the head. Without even looking, she sidestepped, then caught him in the nose with a spinning backfist. He staggered, but separated his baton and went at Black Widow, whirling and striking; she blocked, parried, and sidestepped his blows, but his close-quarters attacks kept her from using her flail. As Alya struggled against the spiderweb, Chat Noir and Black Widow continued their deadly dance. Lila sat up and watched, confused but curious; Chloé stood listless and dazed, blinking stupidly at her surroundings.

"You've got two minutes left, Chaton," Black Widow said lightly as Chat Noir's ring let off a third beep. "I don't mind if you stick around, it'll make it easier for me to take your Miraculous."

"Ladybug, you don't have to do this!" Chat Noir cried.

"Oh, but I do," Black Widow said. She frowned as she turned to see Chloé, who was still staring in wide-eyed confusion. "Oh, but wait," she said, a predatory smirk gracing her lips. "This is the perfect chance to finish off the biggest pest in Paris..."

"CHLOÉ! GET OUT OF HERE!" Alya yelled.

"Huh? What? Ladybug?" Chloé said, blinking. "Did you do something to your hair? It looks terrible!"

"Tch," Chat Noir spat. His ring gave another beep; he was down to one pad. "Alya, whatever you do, _keep her busy!_ " With that, he grabbed Chloé and vaulted up onto the bridge, sprinting along the rail as fast as he could.

"Oh, keep her busy, sure, no problem!" Alya said sarcastically as she struggled against the web binding her.

Black Widow watched Chat Noir flee, snorted, then sauntered over to Alya. "I'll deal with _them_ later," she said. "For now, you have something that belongs to me."

"Marinette, don't do this!" Alya cried. "You don't know what'll happen if Hawk Moth gets his hands on the Miraculous!"

Black Widow smirked down at her as she leaned in. "Who said anything about Hawk Moth?" she whispered. " _Nobody_ gets my Miraculous but ME!"

* * *

"What? NO!" Hawk Moth snarled angrily. "That wasn't our deal, Black Widow! I gave you this power, you belong to me!"

* * *

Alya watched with wide, terrified eyes as a glowing outline of a butterfly appeared around Black Widow's eyes. Black Widow stiffened, agony briefly flickering across her face...then she smiled.

"Nice try, Hawk Moth," she said. "I'm too strong for you to control. And once I have my Miraculous back, _I'm coming to finish you._ "

Forgotten off to the side, Lila watched with wide, startled eyes as Black Widow removed Ladybug's earrings. A wash of pink light swept across her body, replacing the spotted suit with Alya's jeans and plaid shirt.

Laughing, Black Widow put on the Miraculous. Tikki materialized in midair, staring in horror. "Marinette, no," she whimpered.

Black Widow smiled at her. "Tikki..."

"NO!" Alya cried.

 _ **"SPOTS ON!"**_

* * *

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Hawk Moth bellowed, eyes wide and furious. The butterflies flapped and fluttered all around him, agitated. "She can't...! That isn't POSSIBLE!"

* * *

Chat Noir made it halfway to Le Grand Paris when his Miraculous timed out in mid-stride. He went ass-over-teakettle as the green wash of magic swept over him, erasing his powers and leaving behind...

 _"ADRICHOU?!"_

Chloé stared, astonished, as Adrien rolled to a stop, groaning and rubbing his butt. He glanced up at Chloé and winced. _"Merde..."_

Chloé shook her head in disbelief, whipping her blond ponytail about behind her. "Non... _NON!_ Adrichou, you're...you can't possibly be...!"

Adrien sighed. "This day just keeps getting better," he muttered.

Chloé squatted down next to him, her blue eyes full of confusion. "You're Chat Noir? Really? I'm not dreaming this?"

Adrien ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah," he said tiredly.

"What, you're not even going to try to deny it?" a third, tired voice intruded. Chloé stared, jaw agape, at the black cat fairy that floated listlessly toward Adrien.

"What's the point?" Adrien protested. "She saw it with her own eyes."

"What is **that** ratty-looking thing?" Chloé asked, pointing at Plagg.

"I'll explain on the way to your place," Adrien said as he stood up, grimacing. "We need to get off the street before Black Widow finds us. Until I can transform again, we're helpless."

"Uhh...okay," Chloé said uncertainly, pursing her lips and looking around. "I have no idea what's going on, but—"

"Marinette's been Akumatized," Adrien said tersely as he began walking.

"Eh? Maritrash? That was Maritrash back there?" Chloé said as she jogged to match his stride. "What's her damage?"

"She wants to kill _me_ for breaking her heart and _you_ for...well...pretty much existing," Adrien said with a frown.

Chloé snorted. "Oh, what, so she does have some lame little crush on you," she said disdainfully. "Well, it's not _your_ fault you're too good for her."

Adrien stopped, turned, and glared at Chloé. "Don't," he said. "The last thing I wanna hear right now is _your bullshit_."

Chloé blinked rapidly, stunned. "Adrichou..."

Adrien sighed. "Sorry," he said. "I'm having a bad day. Just...do me a favor and stop dissing Marinette, alright? She's my friend, and...and I need to save her so I can talk to her and...and straighten some things out."

Chloé pressed her lips together. "Only if you promise me an explanation," she said. "I can't helieve you of all people are _Chat Noir_."

"Yeah...try to keep that to yourself," Adrien muttered as he kept walking.

* * *

Alya picked herself up, groaning. Every inch of her body hurt, and she had a terrible, pounding headache. She tried to stand, but ended up plopping down had on her butt. She looked around, frowning as she cleaned her glasses on her shirt.

She was alone. Lila had run off. Marinette had...

"Oh God," she moaned. "I really, _really_ screwed up..."

"Hmm, yes, this is a mess," a soft voice said from behind her. She turned to see a small, wizened Chinese man in a red Hawaiian shirt regarding her with sad eyes. "I never expected _this_ to happen." He shook his head. "Just goes to show, life always has a way of surprising you."

Alya blinked at him. "Who—"

"Chat Noir is going to need help," the old man said. "Ladybug is a difficult opponent, especially now that she's been corrupted. I have faith in him, but..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, lacquered box. "A little insurance never hurts." He smiled kindly. "Would you like a second chance, Mademoiselle? A chance to save both of your friends?"

Alya nodded numbly. "I...yes," she said. "But how? I don't—I mean—"

The old man handed her the box. "It is time," he said, "for the Fox to join the hunt."

* * *

"Camembert?" Chloé asked, wrinkling her nose. "But no, wouldn't you rather have some sushi?"

As soon as they'd arrived at Le Grand Paris and headed up to Chloé's suite, Adrien had ordered a cheese platter from room service. Now, Adrien was pacing the room like a caged tiger, his posture stiff and alert.

"It's not for me, it's for Plagg," Adrien said, looking out the window, tense and wary. "He needs to eat so I can transform again."

Chloé made a disgusted noise. "You need to train your pet to eat something normal."

"I am _not_ a pet!" Plagg retorted.

"Oh, well you're small and look like a cheap toy, are you from Japan?"

Adrien groaned. "Chloé...enough." He shook his head. "Can you just, for once, sit still and behave and not make the situation any worse than it already is?"

Chloé let out a disbelieving huff. "Adrichou! What—what are you talking about?"

"You want a list?" Plagg muttered sourly.

Adrien rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you and Lila hadn't been acting like you were in the library, _none of this_ would be happening." He sighed. "No, it's my fault we're in this mess, but you two started the whole thing."

Chloé scoffed. "Puh- _lease_."

"No, he's right," Plagg said. "You two fighting over a boy neither of you has a chance with, it's only natural he snapped." He flicked an ear. "Where's that cheese?"

The cheese arrived at that precise moment; once Adrien accepted it, Plagg dived right in.

Chloé gagged in disgust. "Okay, so while that rude thing eats nasty cheese, can you explain this whole thing? Why are you Chat Noir? Was that really Maritrash back there? Why's she after you? And why are you so worried, Ladybug will—"

"Ladybug's out of action," Adrien said. "Marinette—Black Widow—she—" He paused, grimacing. "Already beat Ladybug and took her Miraculous."

Chloé gasped, covering her mouth. "No!" She frowned. "But wait, no, Ladybug, I saw her—"

"That was Alya," Adrien said. "I...I got the Miraculous back from Black Widow, but since I don't know who Ladybug is, I had to give it to Alya so she could be a temporary Ladybug. You know, to save Marinette. And...and you and Lila."

Chloé blinked. "Me and Lila, what are you talking about?"

"You were Akumatized again," Plagg said around a mouthful of cheese. "Antibug."

Chloé paled. "I was? I don't..." She shook her head. "Is this true, Adrichou?"

"Afraid so," Adrien said. "Today has _sucked_. I've never had to fight three Akumatized at the same time before, and without Ladybug, it's been a nightmare." He frowned. "I hope Alya was able to get away from Black Widow..."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Plagg said. "I'm ready, let's get back in the game."

"Huh, that's not like you, to be so ready to fight," Adrien said.

"It's never been this serious before," Plagg said with a shrug.

"Right." Adrien tightened his jaw. _**"Plagg, claws out!"**_

Chloé watched in wonder as Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. "Okay, that's pretty impressive," she said. She smiled. "My Adrichou is a superhero! Kind of a dorky superhero, but—"

The door burst open with the force of a cannon shot.

"I _thought_ I might find you here."

Ladybug stalked into the room. Only she looked...different.

She was taller, curvier, with stiletto heels. Her hair was a short, white bob. Her skin was ashen grey, her lips glossy with black lipstick. Her spotted mask had a distinctive butterfly shape. A large spotted red handbag hung at her side.

Her yo-yo was covered in sharp, serrated blades.

She licked her lips. "Now, tell me where you stashed Adrien," she said. "Then give me your Miraculous and _get out_. You don't need to see the mess I'm about to make."

 **À SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


	4. Part Four

**Author's Notes:**

Back again!

Some review replies:

Tatsurou-san: Hah! "Nega-bug"! I love it! I love it like Don Jr.! Especially in the summer! :D

Tiger Priestess: Well, it isn't _Marinette_ who's Ladybug right now, it's _Black Widow_ who's Ladybug. It stands to reason her costume and yo-yo would be a little different.

Momijifan Low-Ki: I'm sorry you think my idea to do away with the multiple endings is "stupid", but you have to understand that I have more than four dozen active, ongoing projects across three different websites. I've already invested a lot of time on this story, and the ideas I'd come up with for the alternate endings just don't appeal to me the way they did back when I first had them. Dropping the idea was the most practical thing for me to do.

And now, the epic conclusion of Black Widow. There will, of course, be an epilogue later.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: "BLACK WIDOW"**

 _by Mythril Moth_

* * *

 **PART FOUR**

* * *

"I _thought_ I might find you here."

Ladybug stalked into the room. Only she looked...different.

She was taller, curvier, with stiletto heels. Her hair was a short, white bob. Her skin was ashen grey, her lips glossy with black lipstick. Her spotted mask had a distinctive butterfly shape. A large spotted red handbag hung at her side.

Her yo-yo was covered in sharp, serrated blades.

She licked her lips. "Now, tell me where you stashed Adrien," she said. "Then give me your Miraculous and _get out_. You don't need to see the mess I'm about to make."

Chloé clung to Chat Noir's arm, trembling, her bottom lip quivering as she stared at Ladybug. "A-A-A-Adrichou, wh-wha-wha-wha—"

Ladybug's stride faltered, her eyes tightening as she glanced at Chloé. "Adri—"

"She's delirious!" Chat Noir insisted loudly, stepping in front of Chloé and twirling his baton. "Being Akumatized twice messed up her—"

Ladybug's eyes widened, her lips parting. "So that's how it is," she said, her grey face going pale. "Chat Noir...you're Adrien..." She let out a groan and a soft, rueful chuckle. Which quickly erupted into full-throated, hysterical laughter as she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Uhh..." Chat Noir blinked, staring at her in confusion.

"Well this is just _perfect_ ," Ladybug said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "And tragic, because I was actually going to spare you, but..." She shook her head and sighed theatrically. "I guess if you're Adrien, that isn't possible anymore..."

"Marinette, what you think you heard, _you heard wrong!_ " Chat Noir insisted.

"Oh, did I, let me think," Ladybug said sarcastically. "Marinette's just a friend, I don't love her, is that about right?"

Chat Noir winced. "You didn't hear the rest," he said.

Chloé snorted. "Who _cares_ what she heard?" she said. "You said it yourself, this Maritrash took Ladybug's Miraculous! Now she's pretending to be Ladybug and you're trying to talk to her like she's your friend?" She put her hands on her hips. "I thought you said you were in love with Ladybug, this is how you show it?"

Ladybug frowned, her eyes shifting from Chloé to Chat Noir. Chat Noir squared his shoulders, glanced back at Chloé, winced, then stepped toward Ladybug. "Ladybug," he said softly. " _Marinette._ I...this isn't..." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. How could I have known?" He put his hands on her shoulders. "The girl I'm in love with is Ladybug. You didn't hear that part, did you?"

Ladybug faltered, staring into his eyes. She shook her head. "N-no," she said. "You're trying to confuse me." She broke his grip and backed away, whirling her deadly yo-yo above her head. "You...you both have to...have to..."

"The Marinette I know, the Ladybug I _love_ , she'd never forgive herself for this," Chat Noir pleaded. "The Akuma is corrupting you. Please, just...just let me release it..."

Chloé stared back and forth between them in confusion. "Eh? What? Wait, no, this is Maritrash, not Ladybug...right? You said—"

"I think this dumb cat's been saying a _lot_ of stupid things today," Ladybug said suddenly, eyes hard. "I think I need to shave off a couple of your lives, Chaton." With that, she went on the attack, her yo-yo lashing out again and again. Chloé shrieked in fright and dived into her closet as the yo-yo began smashing things left and right.

"Oh, _screw this_ ," Chat Noir muttered as he deflected strikes with his baton. He jumped over to Chloé's bed, stripped off the bedspread, then rushed Ladybug like an angry bull. Dodging and weaving around her deadly, whirring yo-yo, he slung the bedspread over and around her head, then pulled it tight, wrapping it around her body. As she flailed, kicked, screamed, and cursed, he ran for the veranda, slinging her over his back like a sack of laundry, and jumped over the railing. Chloé rushed to the balcony, watching them go with wide eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Chat Noir use his baton to springboard off the street and launch himself across the city.

"Am I too late?" a breathless voice asked from the door to Chloé's suite. She turned around...

* * *

Chat Noir tore across the park where he often had his photo shoots, Ladybug slung across his back. Dozens of tourists and Parisians out enjoying the late afternoon sun watched him in excitement and confusion.

"Let. Me. GO!" The bedspread burst into a hail of shredded cloth, and Ladybug laid into Chat Noir with a flurry of punches and kicks, breaking through his guard and sending him skidding across the park. Bystanders screamed in alarm and ducked out of the path of the fight, many pulling out phones to record the action.

"Give...me...the...bag!" Chat Noir grunted between blocks and counters. "I need...to free you...from this!"

 _"SCREW YOU!"_ Ladybug landed a rising uppercut to Chat Noir's chin, knocking him flat on his ass. "All the months I've wasted, all the freaking out, all the spaz attacks, all the daydreaming! You took over my _life_ , Adrien! You and Hawk Moth, you...BOTH OF YOU just...just came into my life, and..." She screamed her rage to the sky and lashed out with a vicious swing of her yo-yo which very nearly lopped off Chat Noir's right arm at the elbow. "I never asked to be the target of a crazy supervillain! I never _asked_ to fall in love with a perfect boy I can't even work up the nerve to talk to! And now? I've got **him** inside my head and **you** confusing me by being Chat Noir and _I just want both of you to go away so I can have some peace!_ "

Pain filled Chat Noir's eyes. "Marinette," he said quietly. "I...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I think...I think if you were thinking clearly, you'd know there was no way I could've known. And you think it's been easy for me? We have the same problems, just—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!"

"Yeah, well...you're going to hear it from me!" Chat Noir declared fiercely. "And you're going to give me that bag if I have to take it by force, because I am _getting rid of that Akuma_ so...so you'll turn back into my Ladybug..."

"I can't let you do that, Chat Noir," Ladybug said grimly, tightening her hold on the bag. "Don't you see? I need to end this. I _need_ this Akuma. It's drawing me in. It's drawing me to _him_. All I have to do is take your Miraculous. Then he'll lure me in and...and I can put an end to this. All of it. Everything. It'll all be over. I'll kill Hawk Moth, then...then I can do whatever I want. Nobody can stop me. I'm invincible. Not you or anybody else can hurt me ever again." With that, she began spinning her yo-yo so fast it left a white-hot circle in the air. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Just hold still, I'll...I'll try to make this quick..."

Something solid struck her in the back of the head, then clubbed her in the knees, and she went down, her glowing yo-yo burying itself in the grass.

"Girl, you need to _chill_."

Chat Noir blinked, staring in disbelief at the costumed girl who stood over Ladybug. "Volpina?" he asked curiously.

"Psh. Like I'm using _that_ liar's name." Alya fluffed her bushy hair, from which a pair of velvet fox ears protruded. A sleek velour fox suit covered her entire body, with black gloves and boots, white markings at the throat and chest, and a bushy fox tail which swished behind her. She held a long reed flute over one shoulder, and a gleaming pendant hung around her neck: A bright orange foxtail, surrounded by five bright red tails with white tips. Her glasses had been replaced by a dark red fox-shaped mask. "I'm thinking of maybe...Foxy Roux, how's that sound?"

"Works for me," Chat Noir said. "But...but how...?"

"I'll fill you in later," Foxy Roux said as Ladybug started to stand up. "Get that Akuma!"

 _"I WON'T LET YOU!"_ Ladybug screamed, whipping her yo-yo free and spinning it in a wide circle, forcing both Chat Noir and Foxy Roux on the defensive. As they circled her warily, looking for an opening, she smirked. "Oh, but what's this?" she taunted. "Alya has a Miraculous now? Or are you another fake?"

"I'm as real as it gets, girlfriend," Foxy Roux said. "I screwed up back at the river, but I am _not_ messing this up again! I want my friend back!"

"Yeah? Well I want my _**LIFE**_ back!"

"You never lost it!" Foxy Roux retorted. "When in all the time I've known you have you lost anything, hmm? When you got grounded that one time? When you forgot to sign things you tried to give to Adrien? Because everything goes your way except for when you get in your own way! And girl, you are getting in your own way _right now!_ "

 _"Nnnngghhhh...!"_ Ladybug clutched at her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Stop...stop CONFUSING ME!" She leapt into the air and lashed out with her yo-yo, forcing Foxy Roux to retreat. Chat Noir took advantage of the opening to launch himself at Ladybug, kicking her in the ribs and wrapping an arm around her neck, dragging her to the ground and plowing her into the grass. Before he could grab her bag, she kicked free and threw him at Foxy Roux with a furious snarl.

Foxy Roux broke right, swatting Ladybug's yo-yo off course as she tried to impale Chat Noir through his unprotected back with it, then dashed forward, angled low to the ground, and played a fast, frolicking tune. In bursts of blue flame, dozens of illusions of Foxy Roux and Chat Noir filled the park.

"You think this stupid trick will work on me?" Ladybug snarled. "I already know these stupid tricks, Alya!"

"That's what you think," Foxy Roux said with a smirk as the real Chat Noir rolled to his feet and leapt to her side.

"I hope you've got a lucky rabbit in that fox suit," he said, rubbing his neck and wincing. "With both that Akuma _and_ the Miraculous, she can take twice as much damage, and I already brought a Métro entrance down on her head today. I don't know what else I can do to her without killing her that'll actually give us an opening, and...and I kinda don't _want_ to beat the crap out of the girl I love, you know?"

"I'm working on it," Foxy Roux said as Ladybug whittled down the crowd of illusions with her yo-yo. "For now, we just need to keep her busy, buy time."

"Oh, sure, buy time," Chat Noir said, folding his arms and nodding. " _This is LADYBUG._ You don't _buy time_ fighting _Ladybug!_ "

Foxy Roux slapped him upside the head. "Yeah, she's Ladybug, and you're Chat Noir, and you want to save her, right? You two need to have a big long talk about relationships and feelings and WHOA—" She leapt clear as Ladybug's yo-yo sliced through the gap between them, eyes wide. "Yeah maybe right now's not a good time to stand around talking!"

 _"You THINK?"_ Chat Noir extended his baton and ran at Ladybug, intent on using it as a lance. While she braced for his frontal assault, Foxy Roux darted around to the side, whirling her flute over her head, producing a long, low-pitched whistling sound that filled the air.

Ladybug tensed, eyes tracking both opponents. As Chat Noir approached, she jumped straight up, slinging her yo-yo out at his head; he dropped to his left, planting the end of his baton and slingshotting around it, throwing himself skyward in a rising kick that caught Ladybug in her chest. She grunted as she was thrown clear; Foxy Roux jumped straight up behind her and slammed her flute into Ladybug's back, driving her back to the ground. Both heroes dropped down, landing heavy blows to Ladybug's vitals as she fell.

"This is for your own good, girl!" Foxy Roux cried as she slammed an elbow into Ladybug's back, then tried to scissor her legs in a leglock.

Ladybug wasn't having it. She started spinning like a top, kicking Foxy Roux away; her yo-yo struck out randomly, driving both heroes back. She sprang to her feet, snarling, her furious eyes glaring murderously at them. "So this is it? This is what my _friends_ do to me?"

"Yeah, to help you snap out of this!" Foxy Roux said. "You'd do this for us!"

"Ladybug, _please_ ," Chat Noir pleaded. "Just...just end this..."

 _"I INTEND TO!"_ She lunged at Chat Noir, yelling a wordless battle cry as she aimed a vicious spinning kick at his head. He dodged, but she twisted around in mid-kick and snagged his ankle with her yo-yo, dragging him to the ground. As he fell, she darted in, grasping his right wrist. He struggled to pull free, but she was stronger; her gloved fingers probed for his Miraculous.

"Uh-uh!" Foxy Roux said, bodily tackling Ladybug from behind and rolling across the ground with her. She grabbed the bag hanging from Ladybug's side and gave a mighty tug, tearing the strap clear from her shoulder. She threw it at Chat Noir, who grinned as he caught it and tore it in half.

"NO!" Ladybug cried. The Akuma flapped loose, beating its wings and taking to the air. Ladybug screamed as oily purple mist crawled over her body. Her yo-yo launched out, snagging the Akuma...

The mist retreated, leaving the still-Akumatized Ladybug standing there, hunched over, gasping for breath. She glared at Chat Noir and Foxy Roux from beneath her white bangs.

"Let's see you get the Akuma _now,_ " she growled.

Chat Noir and Foxy Roux stared at each other, eyes wide. _"HOW?!"_ Foxy Roux cried, pointing at Ladybug.

"I don't know!" Chat Noir said, shaking his head frantically.

* * *

Hawk Moth laughed darkly, eyes wide with wicked delight. "Incredible," he breathed. "I may have completely lost control of Ladybug, but she's completely lost control of _herself!_ She will remain corrupted by my Akuma forever!" He paused, frowning. "But no...I can't have this. If Ladybug is no longer under my control, then the Miraculous..." He clenched a gloved fist. "This is not what I wanted. I have no choice..."

The shutters irised shut, leaving the cloister in darkness as Hawk Moth's footsteps echoed across the cold floor.

* * *

Ladybug prowled around the perimeter of the park. Chat Noir and Foxy Roux stood in the center, back to back, slowly turning, watching her warily. All around the edges of the park stood rubberneckers, news reporters, and a phalanx of police officers who were trying in vain to control the chaos.

"So what do we do now?" Foxy Roux asked.

"I...I got nothin'," Chat Noir said grimly. "I mean, I guess we try to get the yo-yo away from her and hope one of us can figure out how to purify the damn Akuma, but..."

"Or at least get it out of there and keep her from doing _that_ again," Foxy Roux muttered.

Ladybug spun her yo-yo in a wide circle, then let it fly with a yell. Chat Noir and Foxy Roux separated, rolling across the ground, evading it; it swept back around and looped around Foxy Roux's middle, dragging her across the grass. "GAH!"

"ALYA!" Chat Noir cried. He lunged at Ladybug, baton separated, striking repeatedly with both hands, but she weaved between his strikes effortlessly even as she swung Foxy Roux around, bouncing her across the park. She leapt into the air and threw Foxy Roux at Chat Noir, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a tangled heap.

"Not this again," Foxy Roux groaned as she landed with her face in Chat Noir's groin.

"Ah, not that I don't appreciate the thought, but this is a bad time and you're not the girl I—"

"Do you really want to go there with me right now, catboy?" Foxy Roux demanded flatly as she pushed herself off to the side and sat, cross-legged.

"Sorry," Chat Noir said, adopting a similar pose and watching Ladybug warily as she stalked toward them, hips swaying. He sighed. "I can only think of one way out of this now, but even if it works...it's a total loss."

"I may be able to come up with something, but I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this," Foxy Roux said. "I've got bruises in places I didn't know I had places..."

Chat Noir snorted. "Some life, this, non?"

"Are you two done being pests about this?" Ladybug asked archly as she stood over them. She held out a hand to Chat Noir. "Ring," she demanded.

"Sorry," Chat Noir said cheekily. "I'm not giving you a ring until I propose, but I don't see that happening until you get over this mood swing."

Ladybug sighed. "Well then, that's a shame...I was almost starting to think about not killing you, but if you're not gonna be a good kitty, then—" She trailed off, stiffening. She turned away, eyes wide. "Unbelievable..."

Chat Noir and Foxy Roux stood up, keeping watchful eyes on Ladybug. "What now?" Foxy Roux wondered.

Ladybug smirked. "Looks like I don't need your ring after all, Chaton," she said.

Chat Noir was about to ask what she meant by that, but then he saw and heard what was approaching. His eyes widened.

A cloud of butterflies swarmed through the park like a living tornado. They peeled away to reveal a tall, dark figure. He wore a dark purple suit and a shiny silver cowl which covered everything but his mouth and his cruel eyes. In one hand, he held a dark cane with a clear jewel at the top. A pink butterfly brooch glowed on his shirt.

Foxy Roux stared at him. "What is this, another Akumatized?"

"No," Chat Noir said, his mouth suddenly dry. "No, I don't think so."

Ladybug turned, one hand on her hip, idly twirling her yo-yo. "Well, it's so good of you to come to our little party," she said. "Hawk Moth."

"Ladybug," Hawk Moth said, inclining his head. "Chat Noir. And a new player in this little game. I must say, I wasn't expecting I would ever need to meet my enemies face to face."

"That was _always_ gonna happen, you monster!" Chat Noir snarled. "Release Ladybug!"

Hawk Moth smirked. "Do you really think I would, even if I could?" he asked. "As much as I hate to say it, the one in control of _this_ situation is Ladybug. I never expected her willpower to be..." He closed his eyes. "So intense. So divine. Yes..." His eyes snapped open. "If not for the fact that she stands directly between me and my prize, I would be..." He clenched a fist. "Impressed. But no." He glared hatefully at Ladybug. "Your Miraculous. I _will_ take the earrings!"

Ladybug smirked. "Sorry, I don't think they'd look good on you," she said. She lashed out with her yo-yo; Hawk Moth blocked with his cane. "If you want the Miraculous, you'll have to take it by force! Oh, but you can't, can you? You're at your limit, even now," Ladybug said in a mockingly sad tone. "How many Akuma have you made today? Three? Your Kwami must be almost out of power, and you've lost control of the only one you still have active."

Hawk Moth narrowed his eyes. "Don't underestimate me," he said in a low, dangerous snarl. "If this is to be our final battle, then it is time I unveil my ultimate power!"

Chat Noir tensed; at his side, Foxy Roux readied her flute, fighting to control her trembling. "Man, if I knew my first time in action would be the final boss battle," she muttered.

"Hah!" Ladybug laughed. "This should be exciting. What are you gonna do, flap us to death?"

Hawk Moth smirked nastily at her and raised his cane skyward.

 _ **"SWARM."**_

Dozens of jet black butterflies exploded out of his cane, covering the park in darkness. The people milling around the edges screamed. Chat Noir and Foxy Roux tensed. Ladybug watched calmly, still swinging her yo-yo at her side.

The butterflies filtered out into the crowds, who the police were now trying to force back. The screaming and chaos stilled as the butterflies sank into every civilian and police officer. They all turned in unison, dark black butterfly marks spread across their expressionless faces.

Hawk Moth smiled grimly. "Come to me, my army. Come, and take the Miraculous!"

"This is bad," Chat Noir said, extending his baton and tightening his grip. At his side, Foxy Roux readied her flute.

Ladybug yawned. "This is the best you've got? Really?" She shook her head. "This wouldn't stop a wet fart!" Leaping high into the air, she launched her yo-yo at Hawk Moth, who stepped away, keeping a firm grasp on his cane.

"Ah, but you'll have to go through _them_ to get to _me_ ," Hawk Moth said as he retreated into the crowd...all of which transformed into exact copies of Hawk Moth, right down to his cruel, superior sneer.

"Tch...!" Chat Noir spat. "We can't let him get away!"

"I wasn't planning to!" Ladybug shouted, launching her bladed yo-yo into the swarm. Foxy Roux gasped and ran forward, using her flute to knock it to the side.

"Girl, NO!" she cried. "You can't—! These are innocent people!"

"Like I care!" Ladybug shouted. "I'm done caring about anything except putting an end to all of this!"

Hawk Moth's laughter rang out. "Yes! Give in to your hate, Ladybug! _Fall!_ Become a villain, reviled by the city you love! _Feel their hatred, every day of your wretched life!_ "

"That's NEVER going to happen!" Chat Noir yelled. "Ladybug...she's the most amazing...most selfless..." His entire body shook with rage. "She'll never become a monster like you!"

 _ **"SHE ALREADY HAS!"**_ Hawk Moth roared. "By her own choice! She has EMBRACED evil! She has WELCOMED darkness into her heart!"

"You're wrong!" Foxy Roux yelled. "Ladybug would _never_ turn her back on her friends! She's the one on who we ALL depend!"

"Hmm, no, pretty sure that's somebody else," Ladybug said lightly as she dropped down on Foxy Roux, slamming both knees into the crown of her head. Foxy Roux dropped like a sack of potatoes. Before Ladybug could recover from the follow-through, Chat Noir tackled her, pressing her flat to the ground. She struggled underneath him, but he held firm. "GET! _OFF OF ME!_ " Ladybug snarled.

"No," Chat Noir said softly. "This is over. Purify the Akuma. Come back to me, Marinette."

"HE'S GETTING AWAY, YOU STUPID SON OF A—"

Chat Noir slammed Ladybug's face into the dirt, muffling her. "I don't care," he said. "There'll be another day. He can't hide from us forever. But this isn't the way. This isn't the way our story ends. Our story ends with me, standing beside the Ladybug I love, fighting Hawk Moth _together_. Partners. For Paris. For our friends. For everybody we care about. _For justice._ "

Ladybug went still. "A-Adrien," she whimpered. "It...it hurts..."

"I'm here for you, Marinette," Chat Noir said softly, stroking her hair. "Just let go. Let it all out. Come back to me, Bugaboo. I need you. I...I can't go on without you." He gently rolled off of her, then slowly pulled her to a sitting position. He gazed into her eyes. "I love you. Please...please come back to me."

Ladybug's eyes widened.

Her lips trembled.

Her yo-yo fell from her grasp.

The top opened, and a bright white light spilled out.

A tiny white butterfly flapped into the sky, climbing higher and higher.

* * *

Hawk Moth swore under his breath as his Miraculous let off a second beep. He glanced left and right, snarling.

He was out in the open. He had no more power. With Swarm in effect, he couldn't use any of Nooroo's other powers.

And Swarm wouldn't end until his Miraculous timed out.

"Gotcha," a female voice called. He skidded to a stop, growling as his path was blocked by a dozen Foxy Rouxs, all standing in a line. He turned around to look behind him, and there were a dozen more.

He bowed his head, smirking. "Clever, but your illusions won't fool me," he said. "Only one of you is real."

"Ah, but which one?" Foxy Roux taunted. A blur crossed Hawk Moth's path, and he doubled over as a flute slammed into his stomach. Before he could track the blur, he staggered from a kick to his back. He spun around, but saw only the rows of illusory foxes staring back at him. He snarled as he looked to his left, then his right, seeing nothing but more of the same.

"Tch...! No, this...this is _not_ how it ends!"

"You're right," a new voice intruded. "It's not."

Hawk Moth looked up, eyes wide, as Ladybug-cleansed of the Akuma, her dark hair shining and her skin vibrant and freckled-and Chat Noir dropped down from above. Ladybug's blue eyes shone with confidence and righteousness. Chat Noir smirked as he landed in a casual lean, his tail lashing slowly behind him.

The fox illusions disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving three heroes surrounding Hawk Moth on all sides. His Miraculous beeped again.

"No escape," Ladybug said firmly. "It ends _now_ , Hawk Moth."

Hawk Moth scowled. "Does it, now," he said darkly. "I know your secret, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. If you take my Miraculous, if you turn me over to the police, the world finds out you're Ladybug. And then what? Do you think you can live your normal life with that hanging over your head?"

Ladybug faltered. "I...! It...it doesn't matter..."

"Doesn't it?" Hawk Moth asked with a cruel sneer. "Your parents, what about them? What's going to happen when the world finds out who Ladybug is? Even in defeat, I win. _You lose everything._ "

"You're wrong," Chat Noir said firmly. "Everybody loves Marinette. _I_ love Marinette. I'll never let anything happen to her, to her family. She doesn't lose anything. Ladybug _always wins!_ And you, Hawk Moth..." He narrowed his eyes. "You've just lost _everything._ "

"We'll see," Hawk Moth said, closing his eyes. He stood straight, leaning on his cane. "Well...I suppose this is it," he said conversationally, smiling. "I can't get past you heroes. I'm out of power. My Miraculous is about to time out, and my Swarm won't catch up to us in time." He opened his eyes. "I guess you win. Get ready for your reward."

Bright pink and purple light washed over his body, erasing the silver cowl, the cane, the purple suit. The teen heroes watched, anxiously, as the transformation and its magic faded away.

Foxy Roux's jaw dropped, her eyes wide behind her mask.

Ladybug went pale.

Chat Noir gasped, sinking to his knees in shock.

The man who had tormented them for the better part of a year straightened his ascot and jacket, his eyes hard behind black-rimmed glasses.

"I believe this is a stalemate," he said calmly. "You children know who I am. I know who you are. I know you are intelligent enough to understand that revealing my identity to the authorities would have...disastrous consequences. And I don't believe any of us are foolish enough to go after one another in our own homes." He clasped his hands behind his back. "This is not over, Ladybug, Chat Noir. Our game continues. I _will_ have your Miraculous. If I have to tear this entire city down around your heads, I will have them."

 _"...why?"_ Chat Noir choked out.

"I have my reasons," the enemy of Paris said, turning his back to Chat Noir. He pulled his phone from his breast pocket. "Send my car," he instructed sharply. "Make arrangements, I'm going to London for two weeks." He paused, then added, "Keep to the usual schedule while I'm away. No deviations."

He turned to regard the heroes dispassionately. "Well?" he demanded. "It's over for today."

"Like HELL IT IS!" Chat Noir snarled, rushing forward, only to be jerked to a halt by Ladybug, who had grabbed his tail. He turned, glaring at her.

She shook her head, eyes full of tears and pain. "Not today, Minou," she said softly. "Not today."

"But...!"

Chat Noir's Miraculous beeped. Ladybug's followed a second later.

"Let it go," Ladybug implored. "It's not over yet." She glared at her enemy. "It's only just beginning."

He smirked and inclined his head respectfully, then turned and calmly walked away.

Foxy Roux stared at his retreating back, then at her friends. "We're...we're just letting him get away?"

Chat Noir sighed, no longer struggling. "I guess we are," he said roughly. Ladybug let go of his tail and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He turned into her embrace and buried his nose in her hair.

"Come home with me, Chaton," Ladybug said. "We...we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah..."

"You know, Chloé knows who both of us are now," Ladybug said reproachfully as she turned back into Marinette.

Adrien winced as he changed back into Chat Noir. " _Merde..._ I forgot all about that." He blinked. "Wait, you _remember?_ "

Marinette winced. "Yeah," she said. "I remember _everything_." She wrapped her arms around herself. "It's...it's gonna take a while to get over this one, Minou."

Adrien drew her into a tight hug. "We'll get over it together," he promised her.

"Together," Marinette agreed, taking a deep, hitching breath. "Let's...let's go home."

 **À SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


	5. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:**

And now, the epilogue. For everyone who has followed this story to the end, I thank you, and I hope you've enjoyed it. To everyone who's left a review, thanks a bunch!

Please don't ask about a sequel. I'm...a little too overloaded right now to think about a sequel. I mean, I'm not against the idea, I've even laid some sequel traps just in case, but just _not at this time_ , y'know?

* * *

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: "BLACK WIDOW"**

 _by Mythril Moth_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

Halfway to Marinette's house, the tired teen heroes realized they'd forgotten something rather important.

"Adrien," Marinette said, face pale, "I...I didn't use Miraculous Ladybug...!"

Adrien frowned. "Yeah, and our fight did a _lot_ of damage," he said.

"Marinette?" Tikki piped up weakly, peeking her head out of Marinette's jacket. "I have enough energy...I can do the job, but I'm gonna need to take a _really_ long nap afterwards."

Marinette frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," Tikki said. "Besides, we don't have a choice."

"You're right," Marinette said. She frowned. "But no, I don't have anything to feed you..."

"Will this do?" Adrien asked, holding out half of a chocolate bar wrapped in foil. "It's a little old and melted..."

"Thanks, I think that'll be just enough," Tikki said.

While she ate, Marinette played with her pigtails. "So..." she said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Adrien replied, blushing. "Umm..."

Foxy Roux suddenly dropped down between them. "Hey, got your purse," she said. "Umm...well, what's left of it." Sheepishly, she held up the ripped halves of the purse Marinette had spent most of Wednesday making.

Marinette groaned. "Great, I'll have to start all over..."

"Oh, don't worry, I can fix that too," Tikki said. "I can probably even try to fix your ear while I'm at it, since my power heals your body after a battle."

Marinette laughed. "You know, with the day I've had, I forgot all about that."

Once Tikki was ready, Marinette transformed, then summoned a Lucky Charm.

The three teens stared at the object which fell into her hands.

"A toy spider," Marinette said, her left eye twitching. Shaking her head, she threw it into the sky with a halfhearted shout of _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_

Waves of glowing magical ladybugs swept across Paris, repairing the shattered windows at the school, the collapsed Métro entrance, the trashed hotel suite at Le Grand Paris, and everything else the day's long, exhausting battle had destroyed. Including Marinette's handmade purse. Once the light show faded, Ladybug transformed back into Marinette, and Foxy Roux transformed back into Alya. A little fox Kwami hovered around her, looking at everybody with interest.

"Hi Trixx," Tikki said tiredly. "Long time no see."

"Hi Tikki," Trixx said. "Wow, you look like you got run over by a tank!"

"I _feel_ like I've been run over by a tank," Tikki said. "I need to sleep for a _week_ after what I've been through today."

Marinette's eyes welled up with tears. "Tikki, I am _so sorry_ ," she said. "I...I hope you can forgive me—"

Tikki smiled. "It's okay, Marinette. I...I know it wasn't your fault..." She yawned, then closed her eyes. "Just...don't beat yourself up over it...we'll talk about it when I wake up..."

Marinette gently placed Tikki in the little pet pocket she'd added to her new purse. Tikki made a contented noise as she snuggled in. "Do you like it?" Marinette asked.

"Love it," Tikki said sleepily. "Thanks." She closed her eyes. Marinette zipped up the purse and sighed.

"I am such a _butt_ ," she moaned.

"Yep," Alya said cheerfully, patting her on the shoulder. "But we love you anyway." She stretched, rubbing her shoulder. "Listen, I gotta get home or I'm _dead_ , but we'll catch up later, alright? Besides, I...I think you two need to be alone right now."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, blushed, and looked away. As Alya turned to leave, Marinette called out, "Wait!"

"Hmm?" Alya turned back curiously.

"How _did_ you get a Miraculous?"

Alya laughed. "Ancient Chinese secret," she said with a wink before jamming her hands in her pockets and turning to head home.

Adrien's brow furrowed. "The heck's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the Great Guardian gave it to her," Marinette said, shaking her head. "Of course, I should've known."

"The great who now?"

Marinette looped her arm through his. "I'll explain over a big pile of sandwiches at home," she said. "I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_."

* * *

Chloé Bourgeois tapped a manicured nail against her forearm as she scanned every image on Ladyblog, her lips pressed in a thin frown, her brow furrowed in thought.

After everything that had happened today, she couldn't deny the truth that had been laid bare right before her eyes.

Her Adrichou was Chat Noir, and that _Marinette_ was Ladybug.

The hero she idolized was that common trash girl she despised.

Which meant...Adrien was in love with Marinette.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to throw a tantrum. She wanted to tear up all her Ladybug stuff and set fire to it. She wanted to make her Daddy do something horrible to Marinette and her family.

Instead, she got up, threw herself onto her bed, lay flat on her back, and sighed, staring listlessly at the ceiling.

"What's the point?" she asked herself in a tired, resigned voice. "What's the point anymore..."

She lay there a long time.

* * *

Tom and Sabine had been frantic when the two teens turned up at the bakery. Between the two of them, they spun an edited version of the day's events: Marinette had been Akumatized, then turned out to be such a strong supervillain that Ladybug and Chat Noir had a _really_ tough time dealing with her, there'd been a battle that raged halfway across Paris, Marinette had actually beaten Ladybug and took her powers, a new superhero had shown up, and somehow they'd been able to change Marinette back to normal and give Ladybug back her powers.

"So now everyone in my class has turned into a supervillain except Adrien," Marinette said as they finished talking. "At least Ladybug fixed my ear when she changed me back to normal."

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe," Sabine said. "When we heard there'd been another attack at the school, we were worried _sick_...we didn't know what to do!"

"As long as Ladybug's around, you'll never have to worry, Mama," Marinette said. "There's _no_ problem Ladybug can't solve. Right, Adrien?"

"Right," Adrien said with a smile.

"But no, my daughter actually _beat Ladybug_ ," Tom said, impressed. "It must be because of all the time we spend playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III!" He struck his favorite pose; Marinette giggled at his antics as Sabine rolled her eyes.

"How'd you even end up getting turned into a supervillain?" Sabine asked, studying Marinette.

"Oh..." Marinette scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I don't...really remember," she said with a nervous giggle. "Nobody ever does, really, you know? It all gets a little foggy after." Her stomach growled. "I do know I'm starving, though. And, umm...me and Adrien have a _lot_ to talk about. Is it okay if we grab some stuff to make sandwiches and...?"

"Of course," Sabine said. "Take as much food as you want upstairs, you can bring the plates and leftovers down later." She bit her lip. "How...how late is Adrien staying? I mean, you can stay as long as you want, of course, we love having you..."

"Actually, can Adrien stay the night?" Marinette asked. "It's already late, and...and I think he'd be all alone at home right now."

"Yeah, I...kinda don't wanna deal with that empty house right now," Adrien said, his eyes hollow and full of pain.

Sabine winced at the look on his face. "Of course you can stay, just be sure to let somebody know you're here," she said.

* * *

There was no school the next day, so Marinette and Adrien talked long into the night, about a great many things. About Marinette's crush on Adrien, about his being in love with Ladybug. About what their relationship and their partnership would be like going forward.

And, although the subject was difficult for both of them, they spoke of Hawk Moth.

The battle was far from over. There would be tense, dark days ahead. Knowing Hawk Moth's true identity meant they could never truly be at peace. At any time, the stalemate could break.

If that ever happened, their ordinary lives would collapse around their heads.

The battle would continue. The Akumatized would come. Ladybug and Chat Noir would fight to protect Paris, along with their new ally Foxy Roux.

In the meantime, Adrien and Marinette would explore each other's feelings, work through the emotional exhaustion wrought by the single worst supervillain attack Paris had ever seen.

Together, they were strong.

Together, they could handle anything life threw at them.

* * *

The sun had long since set by the time Lila Rossi made it home.

She had no idea how she'd ended up on that riverbank. Most of her day was a dark blur of foggy, confusing images.

The one thing she remembered clearly, however, was what she'd seen after waking up on the riverbank.

One of Hawk Moth's Akumatized had trapped Ladybug. Had taken her Miraculous.

Alya Césaire, that bushy-haired busybody who ran the Ladyblog, _was_ Ladybug.

Thinking about it made Lila clench her jaw, wrapping her hand tightly around the foxtail pendant she still wore.

"Alya...you humiliated me..." Her olive eyes narrowed.

"I'll get even with you if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to make your life _hell_ , you stuck-up so-called hero...!"

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


	6. Author's Notes

Hello again!

I've had a lot of people asking me what the alternate endings to this story would have been. Since I am never going to get around to writing them, but did find extended notes on them I'd forgotten I wrote, I thought I would at least share, for the benefit of interested readers, what _could_ have been had I not abandoned the multiple-ending concept.

I only had notes for two of the alternate endings:

"Urobuchi Version" - Black Widow's battle with Chat Noir turns ugly. She loses an arm to his Cataclysm, which drives her into a rage. She ends up killing him, then upon learning he's Adrien, is driven into an even deeper, pain-driven rage. With both the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous, she goes after Hawk Moth, killing him and taking the Butterfly Miraculous. In the process, she learns he's Gabriel Agreste, which is the final straw. Even without the Akuma possessing her, Marinette has now been so psychotically damaged by her own actions that she completely surrenders to her darkest despair, and with the power of three Miraculous, she becomes an unstoppable goddess of destruction. The story ends with Master Fu desperately trying to find new heroes to use the Fox, Bee, and Turtle Miraculous to stop Marinette's reign of terror.

"Shakespeare Version" - Believing that Black Widow has killed Ladybug, Chat Noir loses his temper and attacks in a blind rage, using Cataclysm against her. When he realizes he's killed Marinette, he sinks into a deep despair. He swallows both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous and jumps into the Seine, drowning himself and preventing anyone from ever using the Miraculous again. He never learns that Marinette was Ladybug all along.

(And now you see why I didn't write these...yeesh...)

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


End file.
